1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for applying printed information to packaging.
2. Related Art
In many manufacturing and packaging processes it is often desirable to apply printed information to a package after the package has been assembled; that is, after the package has been erected into the structure in which the package will be used to store items. In many conventional package configurations, a package begins as a flat sheet of material, such as cardboard, that is folded and bonded or stapled into the desired final form the package is designed to assume. Applying information to a package before it is assembled is generally easier, as the packages are often flat sections of material that can be printed utilizing methods known for printing on flat materials, i.e., small and large flat sheets of paper or cardboard. As is well known, printing technology has been developed and refined over decades for printing on flat object. Costs are lower and packages for containing and shipping products are most often printed when in an original flat configuration and later folded and/or assembled into a xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d or other package shape.
Applying printed information is also often done for the purpose of relating particular information to a particular product after packaging that particular product in a package. Such information can include brand designation, lot number, serial number, manufacture date, use-by date, UPC codes, other bar codes, shipping destination or the like. In many cases, the printed information to be applied to a package is required by distributors and/or purchasers of the product contained in the package; and so package printing of such information may be compulsory for the manufacturer or packager of the product/package.
Because much of these kinds of printed information to be applied to a package is not known until after product has been placed in the package, it is often not convenient to pre-print the information on the package when the package is in an unassembled, flat configuration. For instance, in some cases the printed information to be applied may be date-or time-specific, and so cannot be pre-printed with accuracy. For instance, shipping dates, xe2x80x9cjust-in-timexe2x80x9d information, or real-time data may not be known when the package component(s) are manufactured and so must be applied to the package after it has been assembled and packed with product.
Some manufacturers have addressed the problem of printing on assembled packages by acquiring a large number of hand-held stamps that can be inked and stamped on the packages by hand. This solution has proven advantageous in that the information stamped is often very clearly stamped and legible. Also, provided that enough stamps are available, any type of information can be applied to the packages. However, this solution has also proven disadvantageous in that operators must maintain, and choose from, a large number of stamps. Providing a greater choice of stamps to be used can lead to an increase in the likelihood of error. Also, this process is time-consuming and requires more-costly human labor.
More recent attempts to solve these problems associated with printing information on assembled packages have led to the use of automated printing methods. In most cases, this process must be performed very quickly to maintain efficiency of the packaging process. Because of this, packages often have information printed on them as they are propelled by conveyor means past printing applicators disposed on, in or near a printing station. State of the art printing processes typically apply information to one or two sides of a package as it passes by one or two printing applicators associated with a printing station. In a case where it is desired to apply information to more than one or two sides of a package, the package usually must either be turned and passed by a second printing station, or be re-routed past the first printing station with alternate sides of the package exposed to the print applicator(s).
Current methods of printing on multiple sides of assembled packages can be expensive, as multiple printing stations may need to be provided. Furthermore, such methods may require that additional conveying means be provided, also resulting in higher costs.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a system for applying printed information to a plurality of sides of a package with a single, integral printing station.
The invention provides a system for applying print information to a plurality of sides of a package, and includes a printing station including a printing platform to receive and support the package to facilitate application of the print information to the package. At least one print applicator can be associated with the printing station, and can be movable with respect to the package on the printing platform, and can be configured to selectively apply print information to a plurality of sides of the package. A print application actuator can be configured to move the print applicator and the package relative to each other to enable the print applicator to apply information to the plurality of sides of the package.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the print application actuator can move the print applicator relative to the package.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the print application actuator can move the package relative to the print applicator.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the print application actuator can comprise a rotational actuator.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, a conveyor can be disposed adjacent the printing station and can be configured to convey the package to the printing station.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, a second conveyor can be disposed adjacent the printing station and can be configured to convey the package from the printing station.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the print information applied to the package can include human-readable print information.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the print information applied to the package can include only human-readable print information.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, a second print applicator can be associated with the printing station and can be configured to apply print information to at least one side of the package.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the second print actuator can be redundant, and can be configured to be activated in the event of failure of the print applicator.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, a system for applying print information to a plurality of sides of a package is provided and includes a printing station, including a movable printing platform to receive and support the package to facilitate application of the print information to the package. At least one print applicator can be associated with the printing station and can be configured to selectively apply print information to a plurality of sides of the package. Means for actuating at least one of the printing platform and the print actuator can be configured to move the package disposed on the printing platform and the print applicator relative to each other to enable the print applicator to apply print information to the plurality of sides of the package.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, a method for applying print information to a plurality of sides of a package is provided, and includes the steps of: a) delivering the package to a printing platform associated with a printing station, the printing platform receiving and supporting the package to facilitate application of the print information to the package; b) applying print information to a first side of the package using a print applicator associated with the printing station; c) moving the print applicator and the package relative to each other; and d) applying print information to a second side of the package using the print applicator.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the invention, the method includes the further step of applying print information to a third and a fourth side of the package using the print applicator.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the first and second sides of the package are substantially non-horizontally oriented, and the method includes the further step of applying print information to all non-horizontally oriented sides of the package using the print applicator.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the step of moving the print applicator and the package relative to each other can comprise the further step of moving the print applicator relative to the package.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the step of moving the print applicator and the package relative to each other can comprise the further step of moving the package relative to the print applicator.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the step of delivering the package to the printing platform associated with the printing station can comprise the further step of conveying the package to the printing station with a first conveyor disposed adjacent the printing station.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the method includes the further step of conveying the package from the printing station with a second conveyor disposed adjacent the printing station.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the step of moving the print applicator and the package relative to each other includes the step of rotating the print applicator and the package relative to each other.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the steps of applying print information to the first and second sides of the package include the further steps of applying human-readable print information to the first and second sides of the package.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the steps of applying print information to the first and second sides of the package include the further steps of applying only human-readable print information to the first and second sides of the package.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes the further step of providing a second, redundant print applicator, associated with the printing station and configured to apply print information to at least one side of the package in the event of failure of the print applicator.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, such features and advantages of the invention.